1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the invention relates to a kitchen stove for preparing food, another aspect of the invention relates to an oven for preparing food.
2. Background Information
In general terms, a stove for cooking food comprises a stove body, with the stove body being configured with a base and the stove body further being configured with an interior chamber confined by top and bottom walls, side walls, a rear wall, and a front.
An oven is disposed in the interior chamber of the stove body and the oven comprises a heating arrangement configured and disposed to provide heating to cook food in the oven. There is further provided control apparatus to control the heating arrangement.
The oven usually comprises a door in the front wall, which door may comprise a window arrangement, with the window arrangement comprising a viewing area to view the interior of the oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,321 issued to Gerl on Jul. 11, 1995, discloses an oven which includes a normal heating device, a partial heating capacity device, a first indicator device associated with the normal heating device, a second indicator device associated with the partial heating capacity device, and a control unit.
The control unit turns on a full heating capacity of the normal heating device in a preheating phase and turns on the first indicator device to indicate that the normal heating device is on. The control unit turns on the partial heating capacity device in the preheating phase and turns on the second indicator device to indicate the preheating phase.
The control unit automatically switches over the normal heating device to a reduced heating capacity in a continued heating phase, when a selected command temperature is reached. The control unit turns off the partial heating capacity device and automatically turns off the second indicator device simultaneously with the switchover to the continued heating phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,540, issued to Antoine et al. on Jul. 27, 1999, refers to an oven door for closing a cooking chamber of an oven, the door being composed of: a frame on the oven; an inner wall and an outer wall both supported by the frame so that the inner wall is located between the cooking chamber and the outer wall, the inner wall and outer wall being positioned relative to one another to delimit an air space; and ventilation elements for establishing a flow of air between the inner wall and the outer wall in order to maintain the outer wall at a low temperature during a cooking operation, wherein the inner wall is made of glass, and the outer wall is removable from the frame and is made of a plastic material selected to withstand the temperatures to which it will be exposed during any cooking operation.
The window arrangement referred to above may comprise a plurality of panes, for example, a first pane and a second pane, with the second pane being disposed adjacent to the first pane, and the first pane being disposed to face towards the interior of the oven upon installation in the stove.
The surface of a continuous clean oven is impregnated with a special porous surface that oxidizes splashes, spatters, etc. of food. Unfortunately, the oven only cleans when the oven is used, and experience teaches owners that their ovens do not stay clean unless they use the oven almost continuously.
The best way to clean a continuous clean oven is to turn it on at 350 or 400 degrees Fahrenheit and leave it on for two or three hours at a time to speed the cleaning process. This results in being similar to a self-cleaning oven. Using a regular oven cleaner can leave residue in the porous surface, and damage the oven lining.
In self-cleaning electric ranges, the oven temperature rises to approximately 875 degrees Fahrenheit (468 degrees Celsius), the temperature needed to burn off food soil.
When the temperature reaches approximately 560 degrees Fahrenheit (293 degrees Celsius), the oven door locks automatically and the lock light comes on. At the end of the cleaning cycle, the oven turns off automatically. When the oven has cooled down to approximately 520 degrees Fahrenheit (271 degrees Celsius), the lock is released, the locked light goes out, and the oven door can be opened.
The invention, in one aspect, relates to a viewing window for baking ovens with self-cleaning pyrolytic arrangements, such window having at least two transparent panes, that is, an inner pane facing the muffle of the baking oven, with this pane being made of temperature-resistant glass or glass ceramic, and an outer pane arranged at a distance from the inner pane.
A viewing window of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Patent Publication No. 42 09 622 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,727, issued to Borens, et al. on Aug. 16, 1994, and entitled,xe2x80x9cWindow for a device with elevated inner chamber temperature.xe2x80x9d
Viewing windows for baking ovens typically have at least two panes which are disposed at a distance from one another, that is, an inner pane, which is facing towards the baking oven, and an outer pane, which is subjected to the ambient temperature.
The inner pane is subjected to the temperature and vapors of the baking oven. Thus, it is configured of temperature-resistant, transparent materials, typically glass or glass ceramic, and it is subjected to soiling arising during baking and broiling processes.
Cleaning of the muffle of the baking oven and of the inner pane is to be done manually in a cumbersome manner in standard appliances.
More advanced baking oven appliances, so-called pyrolytic appliances, have an arrangement for self-cleaning which burns off the dirt adhering at the oven interior by way of high temperatures of the interior space of approximately 500 degrees Celsius. The residues which are in the form of ashes can then be wiped away with a cloth.
The self-cleaning mechanism of such pyrolytic appliances is effective on the surface of the muffle, on the one hand, and at the center of the inner pane, on the other hand. Particularly at the edge of the inner pane, in the region of the seal of the muffle, however, a remainder of dirt is often remaining, which dirt is not combusted due to too low temperatures in the peripheral region, but instead is rather consistently burnt-in which hampers a complete cleaning. So as to counteract this effect, the afore-mentioned patent publication of the Federal Republic of Germany provides a heat-reflecting outer coating on the inner pane. This coating, however, can only diminish the heat loss, that is, it can not serve to prevent the remaining dirt residue.
One object of one embodiment of the present invention addresses the problem of configuring the viewing window for baking ovens defined in the introduction in such a way that cleaning of the window is made significantly easier upon use of the baking oven.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, this object may be accomplished by a kitchen stove for preparing food, such as, cooking, roasting, boiling, grilling, broiling, and baking food, said stove comprising: a stove body; said stove body being configured with a support to support said stove body; at least one heating arrangement to cook food; said at least one heating arrangement being disposed atop said stove body; said at least one heating arrangement comprising (i.), (ii.), and (iii.): (i.) an arrangement to receive a bottom of a cooking utensil; (ii.) at least one first heating element means to cook food; and (iii.) a first apparatus to select and set a heat setting of said at least one first heating element means; said at least one first heating element means being disposed under said receiving arrangement and being configured to pass heat through said receiving arrangement to a bottom of a cooking utensil; said first heat setting apparatus being configured to select and set a heat setting of said at least one first heating element means at a heat sufficient to cook food; said stove body being configured with a cooking oven; said cooking oven being configured to cook, roast, boil, grill, broil, and bake food; said cooking oven being configured with an interior confined by walls comprising top and bottom walls, side walls, a rear wall, and a front; a second heating arrangement comprising (i.) and (ii.): (i.) at least one second heating element means to cook food; and (ii.) a second apparatus to select and set a heat setting of said at least one second heating element means; said at least one second heating element means being disposed to heat said interior of said cooking oven and being configured to cook, roast, boil, grill, broil, and bake food; said second heat setting apparatus being configured to select and set a heat setting of said second heating element means to a heat sufficient to cook, roast, boil, grill, broil and bake food; a third heating arrangement comprising (i.) and (ii.): (i.) a third heating element means; and (ii.) a third apparatus to set a heat setting of said third heating element means; said third heating element means being disposed to heat said interior of said cooking oven and being configured to heat said interior of said cooking oven to transform cooking residue, deposited in said interior of said cooking oven upon preparing food in said cooking oven, into ash; said third heat setting apparatus being configured to set a heat setting of said third heating element means at a sufficient heat for a time sufficient to transform cooking residue, deposited in said interior of said cooking oven upon preparing food in said cooking oven, into ash; said front comprising an oven door; said oven door being configured to permit access to said interior of said cooking oven; said oven door comprising a window arrangement configured with a viewing area to view food being prepared in said cooking oven; said window arrangement comprising (i.) and (ii.): (i.) a first door window pane; and (ii.) a second door window pane disposed at a distance from said first door window pane; an arrangement to maintain said first door window pane disposed at a distance from said second door window pane; said first door window pane becoming an inner door window pane upon closing of said oven door; said first door window pane having a first, inner, surface disposed towards said interior of said cooking oven upon closing of said oven door; said second door window pane becoming an outer pane upon closing of said oven door; and a fourth heating arrangement comprising (i.) and (ii.): (i.) a fourth heating element means; and (ii.) a fourth apparatus to set a heat setting of said fourth heating element means; said fourth heating element means being disposed on or in said first door window pane and being configured to assist in heating by said third heating element means of said first window pane; said fourth heating element means further being disposed and configured to assist said third heating element means to transform cooking residue, deposited on said first, inner, surface of said first door window pane upon preparing food in said cooking oven, into ash; said fourth heat setting apparatus being configured to set a heat setting of said fourth heating element means at a sufficient heat for a time sufficient to transform cooking residue, deposited on said first, inner, surface of said first door window pane (30) upon preparing food in said cooking oven, into ash, thus at least to assist said third heating element means to transform cooking residue on said first door window pane, into ash.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention there is also provided a method of cleaning an oven for preparing food, said oven comprising: an oven structure; said oven structure being configured to prepare food; said oven structure comprising an oven body being configured with an interior confined by walls comprising top and bottom walls, side walls, a rear wall, and a front; said front comprising an oven door; said oven door being configured to permit access to said interior of said oven; said oven door comprising a window arrangement configured with a viewing area to view food being prepared in said oven; said window arrangement comprising at least one door window pane; said at least one door window pane comprising a first door window pane; said first door window pane having a first, inner, surface disposed towards and in said interior of said oven upon closing of said oven door; and a heating arrangement comprising (i.) and (ii.): (i.) a heating element means; and (ii.) an apparatus means to set a heat setting of said heating element means; said heating element means being disposed on, in, or sufficiently adjacent to said first door window pane to heat said first door window pane; said heating element means being configured to heat said first door window pane to transform a first, cooking, residue, deposited on said first, inner, surface of said first door window pane upon preparing food in said oven, into a second, converted, residue; said heat setting apparatus means being configured to set a heat setting of said heating element means at a sufficient heat for a time sufficient to transform the first, cooking, residue, deposited on said first, inner, surface of said first door window pane upon preparing food in said oven, into the second, converted, residue; said method comprising the steps of: disposing food in said interior of said oven; preparing food in said oven; depositing a first, cooking, residue from cooked food on said first, inner, surface of said first door window pane; removing prepared food from said oven; setting said heat setting apparatus means to a heat sufficient to transform the first, cooking, residue, deposited on said first, inner, surface of said first door window pane upon preparing food, into a second, converted, cooking residue more readily removable from said interior of said oven than the first, cooking, residue; setting said heat setting apparatus means to a heat sufficient to transform the first, cooking, residue, deposited on said first, inner, surface of said first door window pane upon preparing food, into a second, converted, cooking residue more readily removable from said first, inner, surface of said first door window pane than the first, cooking, residue; and removing the second, converted, cooking residue from said first, inner, surface of said first door window pane.
The solution of one aim or object is accomplished with a viewing window for baking ovens with a self-cleaning pyrolytic arrangement, such a window having at least two transparent panes, that is, an inner pane facing the muffle of the baking oven, with this pane being made of temperature-resistant glass or glass ceramic, and an outer pane arranged at a distance from the inner pane, in accordance with the invention thereby that the inner pane is configured with an electric heating arrangement for a pyrolytic self-combustion or spontaneous combustion.
The installation of such an inner pane, which is actively heated, the temperature of the pane is sufficiently raised such that also in the region of the seal there is attained a sufficiently high pyrolysis temperature. By way of this, the dirt disposed on the pane is dissolved and any residue remaining under the circumstances can be wiped off using cleansers customarily used in a household.
The heating of viewing windows for cooking spaces in active manner is known per se. In the case of Federal Republic of Germany Petty Patent No. 299 22 756 U1, heating is done to achieve a uniform warming of the material to be brought to a cooked condition. In the case of Federal Republic of Germany Patent Publication No. 87 16 665, fogging of windows is to be precluded.
The realization of the electric heating arrangement is possible in several embodiments.
In accordance with a first further configuration the viewing window can be configured in such a way that the electric heating arrangement is configured by a transparent, electrically conductive layer which layer can be heated in resistive manner by way of a source of current.
Such layer can be applied in relatively simple manner to be long lasting.
It is preferred that the layer is provided on that side of the inner pane which side is facing away from the muffle, such that it will not be subjected to various vapors of the baking oven. The layer can, however, also be directed towards the muffle of the oven.
It is within the scope of the invention that the layer is provided only in predetermined regions of the inner pane, particularly in the edge region of the inner pane, to thus configure the heating in selective manner, since due to the temperature drop in the peripheral region, the self-cleaning is poorer when compared to the central portion.
Alternatively, it is within the scope of the invention that the layer is provided fully over the surface of the inner pane and, for the purpose of making contact with the layer with a source of current, on both narrow sides, respectively, one strip conductor is arranged.
So as to avoid the danger of an electric arcing to the metallic frame of the viewing window or, respectively, the door, this frame is usefully configured in such a way that between the outer periphery of the layer and the edge of the inner pane there is formed a free space that is not coated.
In accordance with one feature of the invention, the electric arrangement is configured in such a way that the electric connection of the layer with the source of current is accomplished by way of applied contact strips, or by contacts that are pressed-on in a resilient manner, or by way of cables that are secured by soldering.
The inner pane can additionally be furnished with decorations. In accordance with one embodiment there is provided that the decorations are configured as conductive enamel-decorations which can be heated in resistive manner as electric heating arrangement.
Another realization of the heating arrangement within the scope of the invention provides that the electric heating arrangement is configured by metallic or ceramic heating elements, which can be pressed on to the inner pane in resilient manner. These are preferably disposed in the peripheral region so as to achieve a sufficiently large viewing area.
The invention is further described in greater detail on the basis of embodiments illustrated in the drawing figures.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicants do not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicants hereby assert that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.